User talk:Novanuance
Welcome! Well met, Novanuance, and welcome to the Forgotten Realms Wiki! Thank you for your edit to the Baratathlaer page. We hope you like the place and decide to stay and explore the Forgotten Realms with us. Here are some pages that you might find helpful, that explain who we are and what we do and how we do it. You should find these a useful reference, or maybe they could give you some ideas for something to do. It's our goal to be a complete and reliable encyclopaedia of the official Forgotten Realms in all its forms, and a valuable resource for all Realms fans, players, and dungeon masters. As such, we do not accept fan fiction, homebrew lore, and player characters. All information added to this wiki must be attributed to an official source. Information must not be copied from sourcebooks and novels. Please always give a source for your information, and explain what you've done in the "summary" box. We hope you enjoy editing here. Please sign your messages on Talk and Forum pages using four tildes (~~~~); this will automatically insert your username and the date. If you need help, please leave a message on my talk page or ask any of the administrators about things. Again, welcome! Happy scribing! — Hashimashadoo (talk) 10:34, June 30, 2018 (UTC) Baratathlaer Hi! Welcome to the wiki. Thanks for your article on Baratathlaer. I made some additions to put it in wiki style, use some templates, and sort out the reference. Take a look at it now and see the wiki code, and ask if you have any questions. — BadCatMan (talk) 11:40, June 30, 2018 (UTC) :Hello, I'm very new to all of this. I use Forgotten Realms wiki so frequently that I believe it was time for me to actually contribute. I spend countless hours browsing through and reading the lore of the Forgotten Realms. I apprecitate you fixing my first contribution. Though I have little understanding of how things work, I figured I'd give it a try. I've now put in my second entry before reading the message you had sent me initially and I realize that it's not exactly formatted correctly. Same as the first entry. I will be reading through all the material you provided so that I can contribute in a more constructive way and don't put too much burden on you or anyone that has to come behind me and fix everything. Thank you for your patience and I'll make sure not to put up any more content until I understand the basics. – User:Novanuance ::Hi! As Moviesign said below, it was me that wrote the message, not Hashimashadoo. The first welcome message is automatic with admin names chosen based on whoever last edited. I've moved your post back to here to keep things in one place. ::I'm glad to hear you're interested in contributing! As Moviesign said, we recommend using the Source editor; it shows how everything works and is just much easier. I also recommend looking at some other pages to see how things have been done already. ::If you want to make a page about a character, go to Template:Person and copy-and-paste the template (using Source editor) and fill it in according to the instructions. To use a reference, go to Template:Cite book/Dragons of Faerûn. To make a reference, put in and a at the bottom. ::By the way, you can sign off your posts with four tildes, ~~~~ As I'll do next: — BadCatMan (talk) 11:20, July 1, 2018 (UTC) Ohmrathedar BTW, that was User:BadCatMan who edited your first contribution, not User:Hashimashadoo, but I'm sure he will see your reply. We strongly urge you to use the Source editor (you can select it as the default in your preferences) when you edit wiki pages. The Source editor will allow you to see how things are put together, especially some of our more complicated templates (which the Visual editor can't quite handle). Take a look at other finished articles using the Source editor for examples. As for the Ohmrathedar page, most of what you wrote was copied directly from the source, which we cannot allow for copyright reasons. Please write in your own words, in past tense (see the policies linked above). Also, much of that article isn't even about Ohmrathedar, most of it is about the Keeper, Taraunramorlamurla, who already has her own article. Try and rewrite the article with the info we know about Ohmrathedar: he lived in waterdeep as of 1372 DR, he was an ally of the Keeper, and he survived the Dracorage (and find the date when that happened). That is about all that can be said about him, right? If you want to learn more, check out the template (most of the fields will not apply to Ohmrathedar) and scroll down to the bottom of the template description for a list of standard sections that are typically used for an article about a person (named dragons are people, as opposed to a bronze dragon, which is a ). Feel free to ask us questions, and above all, have fun. —Moviesign (talk) 15:37, June 30, 2018 (UTC)